


Little Talks

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: Femslash February [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Changing POV, F/F, Femslash February, ahhhhhhhhhh, based on little talks by of monsters and men, established pyrruby, pyrrhas house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear, all that's left is a ghost of you.Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do, just let me go we'll meet again soon...Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around, I'll see you when I fall asleep!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I just want to say that I know this is a bit sad for Valentine's Day, but,,,,,,,
> 
> And also I'm making it sound like Pyrrha lived alone before she moved to Vale and Beacon!!

**_I don't like walkin' around this old and empty house,_ **

The first time Ruby Rose stepped foot in Pyrrha Nikos' home was long after her death. They had finally made it to Mistral, but at what cost? They had almost lost Qrow, Ren, Nora... She looked around the home, wanting to cry as she just felt the overwhelming amount of Pyrrha in the place.

**_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear..._ **

Pyrrha had grown used to watching Ruby, and when she stepped into her old home Pyrrha went with her. She stuck close to the younger girl and gazed around. She slipped her fingers through Ruby's, wishing she could have shown her around when she was alive. Ruby's silver eyes glowed with unshed tears and her fingers tightened into a fist. Pyrrha pretended that she was squeezing her hand and smiled softly, wishing desperately that she could hold Ruby and tell her that she was okay.

**_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake..._ **

Ruby stared at the ceiling, trying to will herself asleep. She was laid out in what was presumably Pyrrha's old bed, staring through the darkness of the room with only minimal moonlight filtering through the heavily draped windows. She rolled over the face the window and it felt like the entire house moved with her, making ominous creaking noises. She shut her eyes and covered her ears, begging whatever gods existed to let her sleep.

**_It's the house telling you to close your eyes._ **

Pyrrha watched Ruby's fitful sleep. She rolled and tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable in the unfamiliar environment. Pyrrha drifted closer, settling down next to Ruby and doing her best to cuddle her and soothe her nightmares. Even with the knowledge in the back of her mind saying that nothing would come of it, she pressed ever closer and put her arms around the smaller girl. Her eyes shut and she tried to will away the night terrors.

**_Some days I can't even dress myself_ **

When Ruby opened her eyes, feeling just as exhausted as the night before. She looked at her clothing on the floor and sighed, not really feeling like getting dressed yet. She reached down and picked up her cloak, crushing it into a ball and curling around it, attempting to pretend that it was Pyrrha's hair she was seeing and not just her cloak. Her eyes felt hot and tears began pricking at the corners. She inhaled a shaky breath and let out the tears she had been holding back for the last 8 months.

**_It's killing me to see you this way..._ **

Pyrrha sat on the edge of the bed, wishing with all her being that she was still alive and solid and able to comfort Ruby. She hated seeing her cry, hated seeing her upset in any way. She leaned back, laying on Ruby's back and shutting her eyes.

**_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back..._ **

There was always something whispering in the back of Ruby's head. Telling her that if she had been faster, if she hadn't hesitated on the side of the roof, she would have saved Pyrrha. Always something scratching at her skull, burrowing into her brain and clawing out her deepest fears.  _ **What if?**  _became a large part of Ruby's day. She was constantly on edge, never paying much attention to anything, even when Jaune and Nora and Ren came by to check on her. Ruby just kept grieving and blaming herself.

**_Well tell her that I miss our little talks._ **

Pyrrha recognized the feelings of self-doubt rising in Ruby. They had often curled up under the blanket draped over Ruby's bed and talked about things that worried them. She missed those days, missed the feeling of curling up with Ruby and feeling warm as they whispered together.

_**Soon it will be over and buried with our pasts...** _

Ruby sighed, she was doing that a lot lately. She looked out the window, catching her reflection in the glass. She could almost imagine Pyrrha standing with her, pointing out animals and plants native to Mistral. She wondered, vaguely, if she would see Pyrrha after the final fight that was sure to come.

_**We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love.** _

Pyrrha tended to reminisce about the days when Team RWBY and Team JNPR would take a break from training and just _play._ They would run through the courtyard playing tag (Ruby always won) or other silly games. They would pretend they weren't at a combat school and that they were kids again. Pyrrha missed being able to act like a child, missed being able to see the others act like children.

_**Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right...** _

Ruby curled up in the bed, wondering if she was right to separate from her family and go on this suicide mission of a quest. She felt more alone than ever, not knowing who she could talk to about everything. Talking to Jaune about how she felt in the aftermath of Pyrrha's death felt wrong, Pyrrha was his partner and he didn't deserve to have his good mood crushed by thinking about her. She was alone in this. She wanted Pyrrha back. "Pyrrha..." she whispered. "I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know if I'm wrong to want to avenge you, if I'm right in staying here. I miss you..."

_**Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear.** _

Pyrrha held onto Ruby from behind, yearning for Ruby to be able to hug her back. She felt Ruby's shoulders shake as her self-doubt reached it's peak. Pyrrha felt Ruby's tears fall on her arms as she sobbed, begging for Pyrrha to come back. Pyrrha didn't know how to help, didn't know how to make it right, so she just made her spirit as prevalent as possible and prayed that Ruby could feel her. Ruby sucked in a breath suddenly, eyes widening at the reflection in the window.

"P-Pyrrha?" she asked, voice shaking, staring at the red-haired woman wrapped tightly around her in the reflection. Pyrrha's head snapped up, green eyes burning into Ruby's silver. "Pyrrha...Pyrrha oh my gods Pyrrha you're here!" Ruby glanced over her shoulder and made out the faint outline of the red-haired warrior clinging to her. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears.

**_You're gone, gone, gone away I watched you disappear, all that's left is a ghost of you..._ **

Ruby gently sat their foreheads together, mouth quivering. "I watched you die...I had to watch you disappear...How? How is this possible?" She asked, voice trembling. Their eyes were locked together and Pyrrha's mouth moved soundlessly. She seemed to be rapidly fading, eyes filling with tears as well.

_**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do, just let me go we'll meet again soon...** _

Pyrrha's eyes filled with tears as she surged forwards to lock their lips together. _I love you..._ seemed to whisper through the room as her form faded. Ruby's tears overflowed, as she called for Pyrrha, begging her to not go.

_**Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around, I'll see you when I fall asleep!** _

"Pyrrha!" She sobbed. "Please don't leave, please! Wait for me! Please stay!" she knew she was screaming to an empty room. Her entire body shook with sobs as she called for the other woman. She knew her dreams wouldn't bring her peace, she'd just see her love there too. She would relive the moment when her first love was brutally slain. A breeze seemed to fill the room as Ruby whispered, "I'll see you when I fall asleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all probably thought this was gonna have a happy ending. NO! ONLY ANGST!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on my Tumblr ;^) (xxghostkingsagexx)


End file.
